1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an accessory for improving a golf swing, and in particular to an accessory having an internal mechanism for measuring the force of a golf swing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Millions of people enjoy the game of golf. Prior to hitting a golf ball during a game of golf, a golfer must determine the optimal force with which to hit the golf ball, because this will determine the distance the golf ball will travel. Consequently, there is a need for a golf club which allows a user to gauge, before actually hitting the ball, the optimal force with which to hit the golf ball.
A variety of golf practice devices are available for improving various aspects of a golfer""s swing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,406 to Cromarty appears to show a golf practice device comprised of a number of sensors for determining the position of a head of a golf club during a swing. However, Cromarty provides no information as to the force with which the golfer has swung the club, and therefore does not help the golfer determine how far a golf ball will travel when hit by the head of the golf club.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,427 to Harlan appears to show a golf practice device capable of tracking the real time movement of a golf club during a swing. Harlan, however, also fails to provide any information as to the distance a golf ball will travel after being hit by the head of the club.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,231 to Merkle appears to show a golf practice device having a platform to assist a player in establishing a proper weight distribution while swinging a golf club. However, Merkle contemplates an apparatus primarily designed to improve a golfer""s stance during the swing, and is not designed to allow a user to estimate the force of the golf swing and the distance a golf ball would travel upon impact.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to provide a golf club with a mechanism for measuring the force of a swing of the golf club. Accordingly, the golf club has a distance-determining mechanism within its shaft, comprising a movable marker barrel and an associated main spring. During a golf swing, centrifugal force exerted upon the marker barrel causes the marker barrel to move within the shaft, thereby causing the associated main spring to extend. The position of the marker barrel within the shaft is visible to the user, and provides an accurate measure of the force of the swing.
It is another object of the invention to produce a golf club which allows a user to estimate the distance a golf ball will travel after being hit by a swing of a golf club of a particular force. Accordingly, the marker barrel moves within the shaft of the club when the club is swung. The position of the marker barrel within the shaft can provide the user with an accurate measure of the distance the golf ball would travel after being hit by a similar swing of the golf club.
It is another object of the invention to produce a golf club wherein the marker barrel remains at its extended position after the swing, so that a user may view the position of the marker barrel in order to gauge the force of the swing. Accordingly, the golf club has a release mechanism having a xe2x80x9clockedxe2x80x9d position, for immobilizing the marker barrel at the extended post-swing position. The release mechanism may subsequently be unlocked by pushing a release button.
The invention is a golf club with an internal mechanism for measuring the force of a golf swing, and consequently, the distance a golf ball will travel when hit by the golf swing. The mechanism comprises a marker barrel, an attached distance rod, and an associated main spring. When the golf club is swung, centrifugal force causes the marker barrel and the attached distance rod to be displaced a particular distance within the main spring. The distance of this displacement is limited by the tension that this displacement causes in the main spring. The position of the marker barrel may be seen through circular openings within the shaft. Each circular opening is labeled with indicia indicating the distance a ball would travel had it been hit with the force which caused the marker barrel to move to that position. The golf club additionally has a release mechanism which allows the marker barrel to return to its pre-swing position after the swing is complete.